Overshadow (Episode 199: 1/3)
Overshadow is the 199th episode of Total SujiAguupin, official released July 22, 2010. The main plot focuses on Ryo continuing his battle with the Kunoha leader, Lord Zaku. It's shown that Ryo has been injured fatally by Zaku's powerful Bludd, which is an ultimate attack outnumbering the other member's Bludd. Currently, there is no english airdate, but director Noriyuki Abe confirmed that the dubbed version will be online during early December. Opening Theme: The GazettE - "Naraku" Ending Theme: Asian Kung-fu Generation - "daidai" Romanji Name: "Exploitations/Ryouishi Versus. Seigoku no Zaku" Viz Manga: Survival! Ryo to Zaku Part One L. Zaku: Darkness... Darkness... Darkness! What you feel is darkness, isn't it? You feel the need to be surrounded by darkness, only... Am I correct? Ryo: (seething) Shut your mouth!! L. Zaku: Answer my question, boy! Do you care for darkness, or do you care for your pathetic, desperate friends? Ryo: Neither. L. Zaku: Ryo-boy, how stupid are you? You should see the truth, because what you desire is darkness... Ryo: Should I really care? I will not hide in fear, or give in to darkness! I'm the one who shall become a Sujira God, and I will accept death, even if I have to take you with me to the depths of hell!!! L. Zaku: That shall not be fulfilled!!!!!!!! Bludd! Ryo: GAAHH!!! (seething) It will be confirmed as just, and I'm gonna see that it gets confirmed... (seethes) You are forgetting one thing! L. Zaku: I forget nothing... Ryo: Name one thing you didn't forget!! Like when you impaled one of your teammates to death, why do it? L. Zaku: Kishira is nothing but a bug to me. He seems to always ask questions that I hate recalling. But that isn't why I killed him..... I killed him because I could no longer wait to fight you, I grew impatient. Dark Ryo: I'm tired of this crap!!!! Ryo, I shall assist. Ryo: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L. Zaku: Oh? Have you accepted my advice? Ryo: W---w---what?!? What's happening to me? Dark Ryo: Don't you see, Ryo-dono? You are sinking to oblivious darkness! Since you appear damaged, I shall take over your soul and become one with you!! Ryo: Dark self, no!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Dark Ryo: Become Grim-Bat Hydraken, Ryo-dono... Become that forsaken demon and destroy Zaku, once and for all!! Ryo: Yes... (Explosion!!! BOOM!!!!!!) L. Zaku: This--- is.... Part Two L. Zaku: This--- is.... ???: (wheezing heavily)... RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L. Zaku: This is not who I want to fight. Grim-Bat Ryo: What's the matter, Zaku?!?!? THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, AND YOU GET IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! L. Zaku: You are insane, are you not? Tell me, do you despise me at all?! Grim-Bat Ryo: (wheezing heavily)... Dark Demon Art: Forbidden Bludd! YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Boom! (BOOOMM!!!!!!!) L. Zaku: Eh? You know Bludd, too? Even if you're not one of us? Grim-Bat Ryo: Shut up. (Whoosh!! Skrrech, skreech, skreech) L. Zaku: What the---! He can move so incredibly quick, but he's decrepit. Too bad he will not rely on speed to help... (Whoosh!) Grim-Bat Ryo: I have no regards on killing you, Lord Zaku!!! Like I said, earlier, I shall become the Sujira God... AND I WILL PROVE THIS BY KILLING YOUUUUUU!!!!!! Dark Demon Art: Death Tsunami, First Phase... L. Zaku: AYYY!!! Grim-Bat Ryo:... Second Phase... L. Zaku: AAHHHHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! Grim-Bat Ryo:And... Ultimate Baokurea: The Final Phase of Death Tsunami!! L. Zaku: Suddenly, he has become stronger than the first two Sujira Lords, and then his older brother! I do not have a lot of time left... Hmm! (BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!) The End... Part 3/3 Ryo: Well, I didn't seem to destroy Lord Zaku correctly on that last scene, but it was the thought that counts... On the next episode of Total SujiAguupin, I conclude my final battle with Lord Zaku, but what's this?!?!?! The #2 and #5 Kunoha-ranked members are here?! Not what I was expecting... Next time on SujiAguupin, Episode 200: "The One-Against-Three Brawl"... Watch like hell's passion!! Burst.